


Memento Mori

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 2 Doctors & a Nurse [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Spoilers for Episode: s04e17-18 The End of Time, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making sacrifices is part of being human</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> All aboard the feels train. ;__;

They had done it. They had actually done it.  
Rassilon, the Master, and the other Time Lords were sent back to the last day of the Time War and they had saved Earth.  
Between Rory and his Doctors, there were shared laughs and tears.  
They were alive.  
They were safe.  
Then they hear it.  
~  
Knock.  
Rory inhales.  
Knock.  
Eleven exhales.  
Knock.  
Eyes turn.  
Knock.  
Ten screams.  
~  
They had forgotten about Wilf, who was now trapped in a chamber that was going to fill with radiation any minute.  
Ten began lamenting about how he had so much to live for, tears escaping his eyes as he looked at his husbands in agony.  
"AND IT'S NOT FAIR!" He shouted as he knocked off some junk off a desk.  
"Let me go," Wilf said, weariness in his tone, "I'm old, I've lived my life. Earth still needs you."  
That dissolved into an argument between Ten, Wilf, and Eleven. Eleven, who was fighting whether they should change this fixed point, was shouting at his younger self and didn't notice Rory coming over.  
"I'll do it."  
Silence filled the vast space as all eyes laid on Rory.  
"Absolutely not!"  
"Are you mad?!"  
His husbands were both pleading with him, but Rory didn't see any other choice.  
"Someone has to it, alright?" He argued, his face set with determination, "Before I go, I just wanted to say that you two have always been the best of me and...I have to do this. You two need to live, the universe still needs the Doctor. I'm doing this out of love. I love you both and I'm sorry."  
~  
It was all over quickly.  
Rory went into the chamber and pressed a button.  
Wilf ran out of his now unlocked chamber.  
Ten and Eleven screamed and banged on the glass.  
Death claimed Rory in seconds.  
~  
Ten cradled the nurse's body and sobbed. He knew one day that he would lose Rory, but not like this.  
A gentle hand laid itself on his trembling shoulder.  
"We have to go," Eleven told him quietly.  
"How could we? How could we let this happen? We swore to ourselves we wouldn't lose another one and now...now he's gone and we just watched." Ten was broken, right back to where he was when Eleven and Rory first met him.  
It was an emptiness Eleven had hoped would never return.  
~  
They traveled together for weeks, scarcely speaking to each other.  
They didn't explore new planets or meet past celebrities. No, they wandered aimlessly, too consumed in their shared grief.  
Eventually, two months go by and they had to land the Tardis in Cardiff to refuel, but they didn't dare step for outside. They didn't know nor care what year the Tardis landed them in.  
They were in the control room trying to clean the way Rory would have liked when the door opened up.  
"What took you two so long? It's been five months! I'm beginning to think that you wanted to break up with me."  
Then in steps Rory, exactly as the Doctors remembered him.  
Ten was visibly distraught and Eleven was simply baffled.  
"Why are you two looking at me like that?" Rory looked between the two of them before rolling his eyes.  
"I died. Again."  
With a shake of his head, the nurse added, "Doesn't matter, I came back to you two, my Doctors."  
He walked over to Eleven, who was closer, and gave him a kiss. Eleven smiled at him through unshed tears.  
"Our Rory," he whispered, "Our gorgeous, kind, funny Rory."  
Rory then moved to Ten, who was crying silently and on the verge of a panic attack.  
"I'm here...I came back..." Rory told the other softly, "I'm alright, it's okay."  
Ten then pulled him into a crushing embrace, burying his face in the human's hair, and cried, "I love you."  
Rory gave the younger Doctor a gentle embrace back and replied softly, "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the universe has a Rory Clause.


End file.
